objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Diamondcup
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for the billion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thefreesmarter bfdia (talk) 18:11, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thefreesmarter bfdia (talk) 18:11, August 26, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Hoilo Diamond for sale? Well I'll get her, here's your $10,000. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 04:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm your fan Marry me. mog yes i will marry you yes xoxo Diamondcup (talk) 14:56, January 17, 2016 (UTC) xo <-- this is a kind of beer can you make me a user page liek just put anything in it. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:18, March 15, 2016 (UTC) omg why did you edit my user page i hate you wema break up Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:36, March 16, 2016 (UTC) omg plz no im sorry our relaetionship is so good we went to get some chcoloate one day omg plz no im srry i luvdskhahlks "I cri when i'm free" ~your mem 14:22, March 16, 2016 (UTC) by diamondcup still need to fix my sig Do you have Chocolate? Otherwise I'll-I'll cry acid. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:39, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey, thanks for joining my collab!. Hope you have good ideas! Keeleyomg1198 (talk) 04:23, March 17, 2016 (UTC) I need Flash PLEASE, I need Flash. Everyone have one. I tries looking for the full version, but nothing's working. I tried telling my parents to buy the subscription,but they said no. Please, how did you get Flash Professional! Can you show me the link how did you get it? --Yeuford (talk) 16:06, March 22, 2016 (UTC) You need a software to download Flash. It also takes a long time. So, it's better using PowerPoint because it's your only choice as of now. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:27, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :You buy it? There really is no other option. You can't pirate it, which is good, and the only that is Flash-related for free is Flash Free Trial. So, yeah. Guessing there is no other way. About your show yeah, it's been a while since you've last made a character, and I'm getting a little worried. Are you out of ideas or like, you're still working on other stuff. Well, just a suggestion, don't forget to have a jerk character and a valley girl character (so like, valley girl=strawberry, jerk=grenade) hat Guess What? http://www.hitvfx.com/2016/02/adobe-animate-cc-2015-1-patchkeygen-full-torrent/ I found a full and free Adobe Animate. :my god you pirate User:Phuocphuc46 (talk) Commenting on old forums Don't comment in old forums or I snap your neck Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 08:11, May 13, 2016 (UTC) "I cri when i'm free" ~your mem 12:16, May 13, 2016 (UTC) by diamondcup (omg why is my sig still not fixed ;-;) :Like. Heck. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Don't Worry Of course you can, I don't mind. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 22:49, May 20, 2016 (UTC) xo (Reply on my talk page) Can you please give me your soul? Thanks Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:25, June 3, 2016 (UTC) no you make me big SILLY "I cri when i'm free" ~your mem 16:31, June 3, 2016 (UTC)diamondcupupdpudupdpudupudpud :Look if you want to not give me your soul then… then… pay me at least 3,000,000$ that's very cheap y'know! So give it up! ultimate imposter I Know What RIP Means. I Saw That You Say "object shows 200 and undhee didn't respond so rip them" in TFFS Mini Camp, And I'm Not Dead. Undhee (talk) 09:05, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's a joke. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) you smell nice also, can you make a match pose? the mouth will be a custom mouth, not the default mouths. Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 21:37, February 6, 2017 (UTC)